


30 Day BenKaru Challenge -- Day 13, A Selfie Together

by tinynerdlet



Series: 30 Day BenKaru Challenge [13]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Light Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-09
Updated: 2016-09-09
Packaged: 2018-08-14 00:09:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7991392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinynerdlet/pseuds/tinynerdlet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hikaru Sulu asked for a picture of him and Ben together. Just one. But after taking the first, Ben suggested taking another.</p>
            </blockquote>





	30 Day BenKaru Challenge -- Day 13, A Selfie Together

**Author's Note:**

> [See Story On Tumblr](http://spoopynerdlet.tumblr.com/post/149072343818/day-13-of-benkaru-a-selfie-together)

“I don’t want my picture taken.”

Hikaru knew as soon as he asked Ben would say “no”. Any other time he would put his camera aside and give up for the day. A picture was nothing to fight about. But this instance was different. He was leaving in a week for the five year mission. He didn’t know when, or if, he’d see Ben again.

“It’s just for my quarters. None of the other crew members will see it,” Hikaru asked.

“Hikaru-”

“Ben, please. One picture is all I’m asking for.”

Hikaru watched as Ben’s eyes turned toward the ground. Ben then shifted from one foot to to the other slowly. Then, with a sigh, he finally said, “Okay.” Hikaru smiled and walked over, putting his hand around Ben’s waist before he turned the camera around.

“What are you doing?” Ben asked.

“Taking a selfie,” Hikaru said, lifting the camera up, “You ready?”

After a moment, the camera clicked. Hikaru turned it around. And there they were, side-by-side, with Ben smiling softly, almost professionally, and Hikaru beaming. There was hardly a trace of stress in the picture at all. In fact, it was lovely.

“I love it,” Hikaru said.

“Let’s take one more,” Ben said. Hikaru looked over at him. There was that same smile on his face, but there was something else to it. Hikaru questioned the expression just for a moment before lifting the camera up and looking towards it.

“Ready?” he asked.

A nose landed in his hair just as Ben’s hands dragged along his ribs. A laugh force it’s way out of Hikaru’s body as he tried to jerk away. The camera clicked. Ben let him go. Hikaru chuckled twice, smiled at Ben, and then looked down at the camera.

The photo was a shining moment of their lives. Ben had his eyes closed and a blooming smile on his face. Hikaru was laughing, eyes closed, mouth open wide. Where the first picture showed a rosy aspect of their relationship, the second showed their passion, their love, their fire. Both stills gave a clear view of the man Hikaru gave his heart to and what he held most dear in that moment. It brought heat to his soul and then tears to his eyes.

“If I knew it was going to make you cry, I wouldn’t have suggested it,” Ben whispered. Hikaru moved in and wrapped his arms around Ben’s waist. Arms enclosed him. A kiss landed on the crown of Hikaru’s head.

“I’ll always be here for you, sunlight,” Ben said, “No matter what happens.”

Hikaru nodded. It was the only thing he could manage before tears spilled onto the shoulder of Ben’s shirt.


End file.
